


Rebekah Mikaelson Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 8,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Rebekah Mikaelson





	1. Chapter 1

“What’s happening?” You whispered to Klaus as you wondered inside to find a thick stream of smoke flowing from the kitchen.  
“Rebekah’s cooking you dinner.” Klaus hummed as he watched your things down in the hall.  
“Really?” You swallowed nervously and a flush filled your cheeks, the odd action not going unnoticed by Klaus who decided he’d investigate later on.  
“No love, we plan to starve you and deliver your body as a warning to our enemies.” Klaus scoffed making you roll your eyes.

“Yeah… you probably would do that, have you…?” You eyed the Hybrid, the mixture of attraction and fear causing you to freeze.  
“Now let’s not dwell on the past.” He winked at you and left you to discover what Rebekah was doing that was causing the copious amount of smoke.

******************************************************************************* 

Despite the mess in the kitchen Rebekah cooked a lovely meal which was interrupted by none other than Klaus. Almost instantly he began bickering with his sister.  
“Stupid Hybrid.” You whispered to yourself. Klaus’ gaze turned dark and his watched your mind wander as Rebekah continued to rant. You couldn’t help but think about what each Original could do to you, your thoughts turning unsavoury as Klaus slipped unnoticed into your mind.  
‘Such a naughty little human.’ Klaus’ voice echoed through your mind and you instantly turned beet red.

Great, he’s in my head and I haven’t heard a word Becca’s saying, your thought’s were still being invaded when Rebekah asked if you wanted more and Klaus had to retreated so you could answer her request for your plate.  
The thoughts of Klaus slowly changed to ones of Rebekah and this time Klaus slipped up, cocking his head curiously as he pressed deeper into your mind and you could feel him sorting through your head.

“(Y/N)?” Rebekah called noticing the glazed look you were giving Klaus and for a moment she thought he’d compelled you to ignore her.  
‘Pay attention to Rebekah love, I’ll sort through these dirty dreams without your help.’ Klaus’ words had you shuffling awkwardly but you turned to Rebekah.  
“Sorry?” You asked.  
‘You know I don’t think there’s a single sex dream about Elijah in here.’  
“Do you like it?” Rebekah asked hopefully.

‘Oh if she only knew how much you like it’ Klaus’ smug voice rang through your head and for a moment the view of Rebekah naked and writhing under your tongue flashed through you.  
“Very much!” You squeaked and brought a mouthful to your lips so you didn’t have to speak.  
“Yes Rebekah, I’m sure (Y/N) loves the taste of whatever you put in front of her.” He smirked at you across the table and you quickly grabbed at the wine glass in front of you.

“I’m glad you do.” She promised and Klaus couldn’t help but snicker.  
‘Would you like her to show you how glad (Y/N)?’ Klaus silently teased.  
Suddenly your vision blurred and you were stark naked, Klaus holding your hips down as Rebekah lapped at your core, her fingers pinching your clit as she watched her effect on your body. Klaus smiled and let the natural flow of your mind move him, revealing more to him than you realised when he found himself unbuckling his jeans and pulling you out from under Rebekah.  
“Share Klaus.” Rebekah growled out as her eyes darkened and her fangs slid down her lips.

‘Naught little (Y/N), does the thought of Rebekah’s fangs turn you on?’ Klaus asked as you watched Rebekah tug her clothes off and position herself at the end of the table.  
“Oh come on (Y/N), don’t be shy just because Klaus is here… you weren’t last time.” Rebekah hummed as she pulled you between her legs and let you kiss and lick your way down to her core.  
‘Last time?’ Klaus hummed as he nipped at your neck and trailed a finger between your legs, the touch making you gasp.

Rebekah’s head rolled and dropped down as you slowly lapped against her core, her moan becoming louder when Klaus lined himself with your entrance and slid into you, the feeling if being filled causing you to moan against Rebekah.  
Klaus had to commend your ability to withstand his rough thrusts and Rebekah’s desperate hands pulling you into her. Klaus watched with fascination as you moaned out and pulled away from him as Rebekah released her orgasm and you greedily lapped it up until she was a moaning mess.

Klaus sped up his pace, making small whimpers fall from you. His fangs scrapped your neck and Rebekah pushed your face away from her so she could watch as you came utterly undone.  
Klaus severed your dream as you let out a breathy whimper, smirking at you and putting a finger to his lips as Rebekah glanced between the two of you.  
“Niklaus next time (Y/N) and I spend time together you’re not invited.” Rebekah huffed as she took your plate and hurried to fetch desert.  
“Shall we tell her what you were daydreaming about?” Klaus teased as you glared at him.


	2. Chapter 2

All three Mikaelsons’ heard your first sob from their respective place in the house. Elijah was the first to reach you, catching you as you dropped to your knees with tears running down your cheeks. Klaus was on his knees in front of you as Elijah held you upright, trying to convince you there was nothing you could do.  
“I should have helped them.” You sobbed as Rebekah hurried into your room.

“You couldn’t have helped them (Y/N).” Klaus said gently.

“I should have tried!” you yelled through tears.  
“It’s ok (Y/N).” Rebekah whispered as she joined her brother hold on you.  
They stayed with you until you cried yourself to sleep, all three making sure you were in your bed comfortably before leaving you so they could discuss how to help you make it through the passing months of brutal misery until acceptance settled over you.


	3. Chapter 3

“You look happy.” Hayley said when Rebekah hurried past her.  
“Nik’s bringing (Y/N) home.” The blond purred, smiling at the thought of seeing you again.  
“Who’s (Y/N), Klaus and Elijah never mentioned her?” Hayley asked as she sighed hoping she didn’t have to put up with another Mikaelson.  
“She’s a lovely girl Nik turned a few centuries after we became vampires, before he turned her she couldn’t even stand up for herself but she still fought for everyone else to be happy.” Rebekah said fondly. “She’s the reason Nik calls everyone Love and she’s the prettiest thing you’ve ever seen.”

“I thought you were all close and dependent on each other?” Hayley said as she followed Rebekah to her room and watched the vampire look for something to wear.  
“No, Elijah found her a castle in France before we’d managed to kill out father.” Rebekah smiled when she found something she liked and hurried into her bathroom to get changed. “She’s the most important thing to all of us so we knew he’d try and hunt her down, even Kol adores her.”

*************************************************************

When Rebekah heard Klaus’ car on the drive she waited a few minutes, hurrying into the living room to find Klaus sat quietly reading.  
“Where’s (Y/N)?” Rebekah huffed.  
“She’s with her brood mate whom she hasn’t seen him for a couple of years.” Klaus replied without looking up from his book.  
“What, she saw him not short a hundred and fifty years ago!” Rebekah snapped jealously.

“She’ll be home soon sister, no need to throw a fit.” Klaus said continuing his unengaged tone.  
Rebekah took a seat next to her brother and began timing how long you’d been with Marcel, sighing every so often which would make Klaus chuckle.  
“Urgh this house is still so old fashioned.” You complained as you strolled through the open patio doors.  
“Well (Y/N) some of us appreciate the old.” Klaus hummed as you flopped down onto the sofa between Klaus and Rebekah. “They know when their creator sends a letter an old fashioned way of using them is for light reading.”

You rolled your eyes and muttered about getting rid of Klaus who fixed you with a hard look before you through your arms around his shoulders.  
“Aw we’d never get rid of you Nik, no one can but that’s not the point.” You giggled making the corners of your Sire’s mouth twitch as he held back a smile.  
“Are we just going to ignore me?” Rebekah snapped.  
Without responding you turned to face her and planted a kiss on her lips, cupping her face as she deepened the kiss and smiled against you.

“Wow you guys are just full of surprises.” Hayley muttered as she walked in on the scene.  
You turned to eye the wolf and decided quite quickly that you liked her, she looked like the kind of girl to give Klaus a run for his money.  
“Yes I am; I’ve got the entire compound to myself tonight.” You say as you stand up.   
“And how did you manage that?” Klaus asked suspiciously.

“Well I went up to Marcel and had a few drinks with him, put my hand on his shoulder and said, Little brother I want my room and the entire courtyard tonight.” You paused when Klaus looked irritated at the thought of you not living in the plantation.  
“What did Marcellus say?” Klaus asked with a tone that would have had others shying back with fear.  
“Yes of course, what else would he say?” You smirked at Klaus and turned to Rebekah before heading out the door.

“You’re coming over at six for a private performance of my new favourite band and dinner.” You skipped round the sofa, pausing to throw your arms around Klaus. “If an angry French man turns up he can have his little songbirds when I’m done with them.” And with that you vanished into the lazy afternoon sun.

***********************************************************************

Rebekah smiled when she saw the compounds courtyard now held a small stage and you were talking with a terrified human. When you saw her you stood, running to embrace her as you both kissed again.  
“Next time you spend two hundred years away from me, I do something drastic.” Rebekah muttered when she pulled away.  
“I wouldn’t expect any less.” You said with happy smile. “Now let’s enjoy a long overdue night together before Nik and Marcel drag me into their war.”

“Your words are music to my ears.” Rebekah sighed happily as you led her over to the two seats in front of the small stage, your fingers staying linked with hers as you sat next to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebekah smiled as you swung open the front door, leaving I open for Elijah to tut as and close, smiling back smugly as you skipped through the house and disturbed Klaus who was silently painting.  
“Urgh you’re still doing this huh?” you asked as you eyed one of his paintings.  
“It does pay to have a hobby; I find it keeps the madness at bay.” Klaus said without looking at you.

“You went past mad centuries ago old one.” You teased making your sire glare at you.  
“Go and play with Rebekah I don’t have time for you today.” Klaus huffed.  
“Fine, fine… oh and that little blond you wanted me to watch is getting close to Marcel.” He nodded at your words and glanced at you as you left the room, leaving your sire in awe of your ability to draw knowledge from people with ease.

***********************************************************************

“Let’s do something.” You said quickly as you lent on the dining room table.  
“What do you do that doesn’t help Niklaus?” Rebekah huffed, smiling when you lent forwards and kissed her.  
“I don’t see how that helped.” You hummed playfully and headed towards the door with Rebekah in tow.  
“(Y/N) we have doors for a reason!” Elijah complained as the two of you left.

“I’m not the one dressed like a butler.” You said with a pat to Elijah’s cheek.  
You walked with Rebekah to the edge of the river, watching the people hurry around you. It was a powerful feeling standing hand in hand with her, watching the mortals hurry around trying to fit as much as they could into their lives, while you and Rebekah could stand still and appreciate the wind or the ways the waves of the river rolled off each other.  
“It’s so peaceful here, yet down the street there’s a full blown war.” Rebekah hummed thoughtfully.

“Well, one day we can leave and find a place that’s peaceful all the time.” You said quietly.  
“We?” she asked nervously, hoping that you meant that you’d take her with you and not her brothers.  
“Yeah, once Klaus is settled here he’ll probably leave us alone so we can go and do what we like.” You mumbled.  
She smiled and kissed you as you continued the slow walk along the river, not planning to return to the plantation until after one of the many parties in the quarter.


	5. Chapter 5

Klaus was lay in bed with his fists clenching into the sheets beneath him. He could hear your whimpers and moans from his sister’s room, he’d never felt jealousy like this before, every time Rebekah kissed you or spent time with you Klaus felt like ripping you apart and taking you for himself.  
Your satisfied cry mixed with Rebekah’s had Klaus clenching his jaw so tightly he though his teeth would shatter, that was all it took for him to change his mind, he wasn’t going to let you belong to anyone else for much longer.

Light streamed in through the window, basking you in the warm rays as you slept, light kiss that felt more like Goosebumps dusted your bare back and you felt the sheets that had been wrapped tightly around you being pulled away and your rolled over only to bump into a muscular chest.  
“Niklaus… where’s Rebekah?” You gasped, pulling the sheet around you, making sure you were fully covered.  
“She’s downstairs cooking you breakfast.” Klaus murmured as he smirked at you.

“Well I think I’ll go and find her.” You mumbled, grabbing your discarded clothes from the floor and hurried into the large bathroom, locking it before Klaus had moved.

**************************************************************************

You blushed as Rebekah smiled at you and linked your arms, muttering soft flattery into your ear as she appreciated your ball gown, you moved through the ballroom together as if the crowds were yours to part.   
Your flawlessness only stoked the fires of Klaus’ jealousy and he knew he’d be giving into his need to have you sooner than later. 

The second Rebekah removed herself from your arm he was upon you, smiling and charming you into a relax state, Elijah saw what was happening from across the room, moving to alert Rebekah as Klaus gripped your chin, your body swaying as his powers stunted your senses.  
“Niklaus stop it!” Rebekah begged as she tried to make her way through the mass of people but found it impossible to make her way to you before Klaus had finished.  
You vanished from her sight for a few seconds until she finally reached you, your arms around Klaus’ neck, as he kissed you harshly.

*****************************************************************************

Klaus was stood in the living room, smug pride filling his chest as he gazed out of the window.  
“You know Niklaus of all the things that you’ve done to me… I will never forgive you for this.” Rebekah snapped as she strolled into the room and glared at her brother.  
“You will eventually, you always do,” Klaus muttered with a dismissive sigh.  
“No Niklaus this time you have gone too far, taking what you want from others is selfishness that I’d thought you’d grown out of many years ago.” She spat at him.  
“Now, now Rebekah, play nice and maybe I’ll share.” Klaus murmured making Rebekah growl under her breath as she stalked out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Rebekah watched from the doorway as you lay across one of the sofa’s, leaning against Klaus’ chest, as he played a finger through your hair. She knew it was cruel but she’d wished he’d killed you. That way she wouldn’t have to have her heart broken every time she saw you.

Klaus muttered something in your ear and you giggled, looking up at him adoringly, which seemed to pull at the edges of Klaus’ lips until he smiled at you. She couldn’t take it anymore and hurried out of the house almost in tear.

Her brother hadn’t missed her actions. Despite being thrilled by the fact that you now adored him, guilt was slowly creeping into his mind, he knew he’d have to give you back seeing as deep down you loved Rebekah but for the time being he wanted to be the first and last thing you thought of when you woke up or went to bed.

*******************************************************

“You look sad.” You whispered sweetly to Rebekah who would have wrapped you in her arms and laughed away any thought of her misery but instead, she simply looked up from the grand piano, watching you carefully.  
“You look bored.” Rebekah snapped back. You swallowed nervously and left her alone, planning to get up to bed and sleep, feeling that staying would only irritate the original more.

You couldn’t put your finger on why sleeping in Klaus’ arms never felt quite… right. It wasn’t like you were uncomfortable or anything but you simply didn’t feel like you should be sleeping there. You tried to push the thought to the back of your mind and fall back asleep as quickly as possible, not realizing you’d roused the sleeping Hybrid, causing him to question if his Compulsion had taken quiet the affect he wanted.

*********************************************************

When your eyes fluttered open you were surprised to find yourself in Rebekah’s room, her arm slung around your waist as she slept. The sunlight caused you to squint as you got up and tried to get up without waking her.  
You hurried downstairs to find Klaus alone in the living room reading, there was no hesitation, as you slid your arms around his neck and snuggled into him.  
“Klaus?” your tone was curious enough to have Klaus sigh softly and glance at you.

“Yes love.” He hummed. When you didn’t speak he turned to see you frowning, looking utterly confused. “(Y/N) are you alright?” He asked softly.  
“I… I remember something.” You mumbled.  
“What is that then love?” He suddenly became attentive and alert, rushing to stand in front of you and take your hands in his.  
“I’m not sure.” You replied.

*********************************************************

“When are you going to stop this game?” Rebekah snapped as she came to a stop in front of her brother who simply glowered at her.  
“What game little sister, I believe it was you who said love was no game.” Klaus said with a sigh.  
“No Brother, to you love is a game but to Elijah and I, it is something that we cherish until you snatch it from us.” Rebekah spat back.  
“What is wrong about me wanting to be loved as you and Elijah are?” Klaus’ question was surprisingly genuine and if Rebekah hadn’t been out for blood she would have stopped to comfort her brother.

“You need to remove your clutches from (Y/N)’s mind or I will do whatever it takes to remind her who she belongs with.” Rebekah said with a cruel tone to her to her voice.  
“When has asking or threatening ever gotten you anywhere with me?” Klaus chuckled.  
“She left your bed for mine, stops to see how I am feeling when you’re off fighting with Marcel… are you sure you can keep her from returning to me?” The taunt wiped the smug smile of Klaus’ face as he watches Rebekah walk away.  
She may well have won this round but he would be sure to rub it in her face that you were still with him.

********************************************************

Your soft whimpers called to Klaus’ curiosity. He knew invading your dreams would anger you but he wanted nothing more than to see how deep his compulsion had taken root so he subtly moved so he was leaning over you, one arm holding him up.  
At first your mind was clouded with sweet dreams of him, some amusing him as he saw how sickly sweet your adoration of him, until suddenly everything flickered and for a moment the dream changed to you and Rebekah kissing passionately as she pushed you onto her bed.  
Then it was back to Klaus, but every now and then Rebekah would flicker through your dreams, reminding Klaus of a radio stuck between two channels.

***************************************************************

You shot up in bed gasping as if you’d been holding your breath under water and stumbled out of bed, Klaus hurrying to your side to catch you in case you fell. He was surprised when you moved quickly and slapped him hard across the face.  
“I hate you.” You whispered to him. His eyes widened as he looked you up and down, dropping his head when he realised he’d broken his own compulsion by poking around in your dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

The sickening snap of the witches’ neck in front of you made you flinch. She dropped to the floor, revealing the arrogant vampire who had been stood behind her.  
“Hello Love, looks like I got here just in time.” Klaus smirked as he stepped over the body, reaching or your hand.  
“I was fine Niklaus.” You grumbled. He chuckled and rolled his eyes, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead. “You didn’t have to kill her.”

“I know, but I wanted to.” The vampire muttered as he tangled you fingers together. Sighing you allowed the original to lead you out to a car that was waiting in the parking lot. If you were honest, You’d had enough of his brutality. Even though you loved him, you needed to get away from him, just for a few days and, you knew exactly which Mikaelson would help you have fun for a few Klaus free days.

*************************************************************************

“My dear sister, sit.” Klaus snapped as soon as Rebekah entered the room. He forced her down by her shoulders and began circling her slowly, she knew exactly why he was acting this way and had no intention of making his situation any easier.  
“What’s the matter brother, you look troubled.” Becca jumped when Klaus’ hand slammed down on the table next to her and he moved closer to her, his anger practically vibrating the air around him.

“(Y/N) is gone, so tell me why would my good little (Y/N) run away, Rebekah?” Klaus spat. Rebekah didn’t move but continued to look forward, jaw clenched, making Klaus even more furious. “Very well, you have five days to bring my love back to me and if you don’t, I’ll put you in a casket.” Klaus glared at her for a moment before pushing away from her and violently stormed through the house.  
The vampire rolled her eyes and pulled her phone from the front pocket of her jeans, dialling your number as she left the house, fully aware of her brother’s lurking shadow.

“So, he’s incredibly angry and has given me five days to return you to him.” Becca snapped as she opened the garage, climbing into her car.  
“Good, serves him right for being so horrible to everyone all the time.” You snapped stubbornly. You heard your best friend chuckle through the phone.  
“I understand your need to get away from my brother and his murderous aspirations but is running away really the answer?” Becca pressed as she turned down a winding road that led to the small house you’d decided to hide in.

“Well we have five Klaus free days so, running away is seeming pretty good… no evil plots or enemy’s just hanging out with my bestie.” You mumbled, strolling around the new found hiding place while you waited for Rebekah to join you.


	8. Chapter 8

Among the many secrets the Mikaelsons have, there is one that not even Elijah and Klaus know. Kol of course found out by means of constant badgering. Rebekah had always known. Hayley was graciously allowed to know the secret when Rebekah left New Orleans, hoping that she would be able to keep an eye on her secret.

Unfortunately for Rebekah the day came when Esther returned and drew Klaus paranoid attention to her secret, luring him to explore the hidden nooks and crannies on the Mikaelson home until he found it. By the time, Hayley had gotten to Rebekah it was too late.

“What have you done Nik?” Rebekah spat as she found you sat at the head of the dining room table with Klaus sat next to you.

 

“What have I done?” He drawled, getting up to stand behind you with his hands resting on your shoulders. “What have you done?” He bellowed making you jump in fright.

 

“I did what I had to do until I could find a way to cure her.” Rebekah warned Klaus who rolled his eyes. 

“And you didn’t think we’d want to know, you let us believe that our sister was dead.” He closed some of the space between the two of them as he pointed at you. “We mourned her, endured our father’s punishment for not protecting her.”

“I did what I had to do, what Esther asked of me, she did not take to the turn and became sick.” She saw his face fall and his eyes flickered to you.

 

“You’re lying to me, do not attempt to deceive me to cover the wrongs you have done sister.” He warned but she shook her head and hurried to you side.

“Mother bound her with a spell, that coffin was crafted by Finn so that it could be enchanted to keep her alive and it was not to be opened until I could cure her.” She explained, feeling your forehead which as burning.

 

“Then why is it after all these years you have hidden her from us?” Elijah asked also making you jump when he appeared from nowhere.

 

“Because I have not found how to heal her yet.” She fussed over you and tried to carry you upstairs, reluctantly letting Elijah help after Klaus attempted to but you clung onto her.

***************************************************************

“Did you take her to the hospital, maybe they could heal her now?” Hayley asked ask Rebekah put a damp cloth on your forehead, cleaning out the bowl she’d set beside you and returned quickly.

“We did, they cannot find anything wrong with her.” Rebekah sighed, opening your window so you could listen to the music.

“Your brothers will find some way to help her.” Hayley insisted which made Rebekah smile as she sat next to you again and stroked your hair before getting one of the books she’d been reading too you.

 

“I hope they do, after we lost Henrik, (Y/N) was… is… sweet and kind, the best of us Mikaelsons and for some of us losing her was the last straw.” She smiled when you frowned, still not used to the language she was using despite her teaching you enough to communicate if you would need anything.

 

“You mean Klaus?” Hayley asked, smiling when you took her hand and looked curiously as her jewellery.

 

“Freya?” you asked Rebekah who shook her head and pointed at Hayley.

 

“This is Hayley… Klaus’ daughters mother.” She explained before repeating it in a language you would understand.

 

“Kol took it the hardest, the three of us were very close.” She admitted, hurrying to fetch you a glass of water. “I’ve missed her.”

 

“You’re the Mikaelsons’ you’ll heal her and she’ll be by your side infuriating Klaus with you and Kol in no time.” Hayley insisted as you fell asleep and Rebekah pulled the duvet around you.

“I hope so, she has so many things to see and learn, it’s all she ever really wanted.” She kissed your forehead and fetched you’re a fresh damp cloth before insisting that she and Hayley leave you to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

“Am I going to die?” You asked Rebekah. Despite your health declining so rapidly that only a range of witch remedies was keeping you alive for now you had managed to learn the language rather than relying on Rebekah’s translations.

“No, we will find what this is an fix it.” She promised and smiled at you.

“It is funny, you look like us but a little older.” You giggled and Rebekah smiled.

“It makes me happy that you’re still… how we were, it isn’t as wonderful as it seems to live forever.” Rebekah sat next to you on your bed and braid your hair.

“Elijah gave me a book about all the country's… father used to speak about all of these places but I never thought they were real!” You sighed and showed her the book.

“I’ve been to most of them.” The look your gave Rebekah made her light up inside and feel utterly heartbroken.

“What were they like!” You asked excitedly and leant towards her as she pointed to each place and told you about them.

****************************************************

“I see someone else has failed to give you answers.” Elijah sighed and watched Klaus using his latest victim to paint.

 

“Apparently modern witches don’t deal with ancient viking curses or illnesses.” Klaus muttered without looking up.

 

“And killing them off instead of asking questions is the way to fix this?” Elijah sighed and glanced at the stairs.

 

Klaus stayed silent for a moment. He found it hard losing you and took solace in Rebekah mourning the loss of a part of her. While Rebekah became closer, Klaus pulled away and let anger slowly take over.

 

He had hated Rebekah for a while. The walking visage of his favoured sibling. Identical in every way but her eyes. Yours had been curious, betraying every emotion as if you had voiced them, while Rebekah’s slowly held all her secrets and it was only through years of habit that he learned to read her.

 

“You haven’t spoken to her again, Rebekah has taught her the modern language… she is still very quick to learn new things.” Elijah muttered and watched Klaus tense until the paint brush in his hand snapped.

 

“Why does it matter if I have not seen her, she will continue to get worse and I shall have to bare the guilt that again I could not save my sister. That my actions have taken the good from our family.” He ranted and rose to his feet, strolling towards Elijah so angrily Elijah stepped back a little.

 

“It that what I should tell her? You are so deep in a pit of self loathing that you can’t bare to set eyes on her.” Elijah watched as Klaus teared up and glanced away. “What is it that you fear will happen, you rivalled Rebekah for her affection.”

 

“If I had not…” He started and Elijah shook his head.

 

“We cannot change what has happened Niklaus and after all this time… we all know this.” He sighed and watched as Klaus nodded and headed towards the stairs.

 

Rebekah frowned when Klaus stopped in your doorway but left the two of you alone. It had used to make her jealous that you would turn to Klaus when you were younger. Not for all things. Just when you were afraid and he would whisper lies to make you feel better, she always knew when he told you lies but she didn’t have the heart to ruin the bravery the sweet words would inspire.

 

One of those moments was captured in a painting hidden away and when she had set eyes on it, she couldn’t help but cry. You had both followed Klaus and Elijah to the river, while they hunted fish you watched. Rebekah had wanted to try and Elijah willingly let her but before you could ask Klaus she had been swept of her feet by the water.

 

You had squealed out for her. To afraid to rush to rescue your fearless sister from the waist deep waters that had almost knocked Elijah off his feet as he hurried to set Rebekah on her feet. Even when Rebekah promised she was fine and found the whole ordeal funny you didn’t step into the water.

 

Klaus waded over to you and gently took your hand. Promising that Odin had told him that morning that no waters would ever stop a Mikaelson. With his word to keep hold of you, you let him lead you to Rebekah who splashed you with water and playfully showed you there was really no need to be afraid. By the end of that summer you had conquered the river, built things to harvest water and fish easier and even earned approval from Mikael.

 

“I did not think there was anything in this world that could make me feel as weak as I was… a thousand years of immortality makes you feel, well, immortal.” He chuckled as he sat beside your bed and stroked your forehead.

 

“I wish mother had never made us drink that awful spell.” You whispered to him and he frowned. Elijah had said you could speak modern English but you spoke the words he had not heard for a thousand years and it was as if he could close his eyes and convince himself he was still at the edge of the river with you.

 

“There are many things we wish were different.” Klaus mumbled to you and smiled when you hand tucked into his.

 

“I want to go to Gal… Rebekah says it is called France now and that there is a giant metal tree tower.” You're confused words made Klaus smile. You could not move from your bed and spent fleeting moments awake and yet you planned to travel to places you had never see as if your body and health was a mere hiccup in a larger plan rather than the probable end of you.

 

“The eiffel tower, we’ve been to that. You would like Paris.” Klaus said with a smile.

 

“Rebekah says Kol had climbed to the top but I do not believe her. Kol cannot climb a hill or a normal tree let alone a giant metal one.” You sighed out and Klaus laughed at the tone of your voice.

Klaus’ good mood vanished as soon as you clutch on his hand weakened and you started to fall back into unconsciousness. “I keep forgetting.” You muttered looking through Klaus who frowned and tucked you under the blanket.  
“What?” He asked softly and crouched beside your bed.

“To rescue Freya… she has my cure.” You whispered as you finally fell asleep again. Klaus clenched his jaw and started to clear the bed of the photos Rebekah had been showing you. He went to snatch the last one up but it caught in you hand.  
He recognised the house in the picture. It was where witches were sent. The terrible ones. Or the mad ones, he wasn't sure if there was much difference. “Clever little Starling.” He whispered and kissed your forehead as he went to find Rebekah and Elijah, the photo clutched in his hands.


	10. Chapter 10

The scream that cut through the night was deafening, lights throughout New Orleans shattered and even the Originals were forced to their knees. As Klaus recovered he helped Rebekah to her feet and made his way to Elijah.  
“That cannot be anything good.” Elijah sighed as he finally found his footing and fixed his cufflinks.  
“Well while you two stand here mulling over the meaning of life, I shall be looking for whatever has the audacity to try and blow out my ear drums.” Rebekah sighed and headed down stairs, the men quickly following.

Every few minutes a scream would flood their sense, weakening each time, but allowing them to follow the sound to the source. When they found, it they were taken aback by what they found.  
“What in the bloody hell happened here?” Rebekah gasped.  
“There, look.” Klaus pointed across the wreckage before them and spotted a cowering figure in the background.

“Careful brother, perhaps we should send Rebekah, the girl looks terrified and the chances of her not knowing who you are slim.” Elijah muttered and stopped Klaus who nodded and watched carefully in case Rebekah needed help.  
“Hello Darling.” She cooed softly and wide eyes met hers.  
“It keeps coming back.” You whispered and she glanced around for what it could have been.

“Rebekah!” Klaus warned and out of now where a wolf tried to pounce on you.  
She shoved it off at the last second and muffled your scream in her shoulder as she clung onto you, hiding Klaus as he dove for the wolf, colliding with it and letting out a frustrated growl when he saw its eyes glow.  
“Come on, we’ll take her back with us.” Elijah muttered as he moved to stand beside the two of you.

************************************************************************************ 

Klaus smiled as he watched you testing your limits, it was clear that you’d learnt as much as you could on your own, and he was waiting for you to ask him for help. He’d given you tips over the months you’d stayed with them but you needed more guidance.  
“Klaus?” you asked quietly and the sweet sound of your voice had him smiling fondly.  
“Are you alright Love?” He asked and crossed the room, leaning on the door frame as he waited for you to answer.

“You said that… you… um… have books, about Banshees.” You mumbled and he nodded.  
“Of course, come in and I’ll find them.” He moved so you could enter the room, chuckled to himself when you padded after him and stood nervously as if you didn’t know where to put yourself.  
When he pulled a trunk from under his bed and opened it you swallowed and stared at him, he tried to hand you a book that looked like it might flake away if you touched it. He sighed and stood, piling the books and papers on his bed, watching you carefully.

“You can take them.” He said softly when you sat at the foot of his bed and started to read. Elijah stopped in the door way and watched the gentle exchange.  
“I… don’t want to break them.” You whispered and blushed when Klaus chuckled as he left his room.

“You know if I was none the wiser I’d think you were a gentleman.” Elijah said as Klaus grabbed his jacket.  
“Would you rather I torment her?” Klaus asked and Elijah laughed.  
“No Niklaus, just keep her safe even after you’ve realised you love her.” With that Elijah left Klaus staring at you in a daze.


	11. Chapter 11

“(Y/N)?” Elijah said as if he’d known he’d bump into you.  
“Elijah?” You asked dubiously as he approached you like you would a wild animal.  
“I believe it would delight my sister to see you again.” He watched as your eyes widened.  
“She’s alive, but I thought Klaus had…” You trailed of and happily followed Elijah.

The car ride to New Orleans was quiet, you found yourself too nervous to say anything, the only thing stopping you from bolting from the car was the comfort of having the older Original next to you.  
“She’ll be inside.” He muttered when he pulled up outside a huge white house.  
You slowly dawdled up to the front door and pushed it open, swallowing when you took in the large hallway, your eyes eventually falling on a stunned Rebekah.

“(Y/N), you’re here…” She mumbled and she took a few steps towards you.  
“I spotted her some years ago but felt it was not the time to bring her back to you, our brother is still troublesome.” Elijah directed the last part at you and you nodded.

“You’re here.” She whispered again and she whipped forwards until you were embraced in her arms as she kissed you.  
Elijah left when the kiss became heated and Rebekah guided you to her room, only breaking the kiss to tug off a piece of your clothing, her own being shed quickly as she pushed you onto her bed. Hundreds of years’ worth of lust and adoration unleashed into passionate night, soft moans and toe curling, soft touches and kisses.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: talking about depression, reader x Mikaelson family talk, reader suffering with depression, Mikaelson family support

As the youngest Mikaelson you often found yourself pushed aside and forgotten. So when your depression became as monstrous as Niklaus and your anxiety left you unable to even open the curtains you found yourself giving in.  
You let the familiar switch of coldness flood your body and found relief as you let the last of your humanity slip away. With a deep breath you closed your eyes for a moment before vanishing from the family home, there was one thing you could focus on, you were hungry.

****************************************************************************

“Your sister has left a trail of bodies through my city!” Marcel bellowed as Klaus and Elijah tried to reason with him.  
“What exactly, makes you think this was my sister?” Klaus sighed.  
“She was right in front of me when she did this!” Marcel growled out.

“You must be mistaken Marcel, Rebekah is out of town with Kol and (Y/N) is far too passive and quiet to do something like this.” Elijah sighed and indicated at the mess around them.  
“Passive, that girls gone ripper and she’s not gonna be easy to get back.” Marcel laughed at them as they hurried home to look for you.

*********************************************************************

“(Y/N)?” Elijah called out as your siblings cornered you.  
“You need to stop this.” Klaus chided.  
“Why because you’re the only one who’s allowed to be like this?” You spat at him.  
“We’re just here to help you little sister.” Kol muttered.

“Help me!” You screeched and span to see Rebekah and Kol had snuck up behind you. “The only reason you’re helping me now is because of the mess I made.”  
“Perhaps if you’d asked for help instead of reacting in such an unsavoury manor we wouldn’t be here now.” Elijah sighed and fiddled with his cufflinks.  
“None of you want to help me, we hate each other, if I told you he’d stick me in a box.” You jabbed a finger in Klaus’ direction which surprised everyone seeing as you were closest with Klaus and Kol.  
“(Y/N), darling we love you that’s why we’re here.” Rebekah said quietly and you let out a dark chuckle.

“Maybe I don’t want to be helped, this is the first time in months that I’ve been able to go outside the first time in years that I haven’t had this soul crushing dread wrapped around me.” You sighed.  
“Then let us help you feel like this but… with you know… your feelings switched on.” Kol smiled weakly as he slowly stepped towards you and you let him hug you.


	13. Chapter 13

You slumped on to Rebekah’s bed. The party was over and you’d never been more happy to lay on the plush bed. “I told you not to drink so much.” Rebekah hummed as she strolled into the room.

“What was I supposed to do let Damon win?” You asked as your head span, thinking about the drinking game you’d takken up with him while Rebekah milled around the party.

“Well if we were allowed to be open and honest I could have convinced you not to challenge a vampire to a drink off.” She huffed.

 

You groaned as you kicked off your shoes and crawled up under the blanket and face planted into the pillow. “I know I’m just not ready yet.” You said quietly.

Rebekah hummed and nodded, she understood, she’d lived through enough over the years to understand.

“I know. That’s fine… Would you please rest? Contrary to popular belief Mikaelsons do have feelings and if you die you’ll hurt it.” She huffed and tucked you up as she went to wash up and get into bed.

 

“You only have one feeling?” You slurred and she smirked at you as she cuddled up.

“Well I am a Mikaelson. It’s reserved just for you.” She tapped the tip of your nose and kissed you before snuggling down to sleep.

 

***********************************************

 

You woke up and groaned, clutching your head, wanting the throbbing to stop and the room to stop spinning.

“Your friends are very persistent.” Rebekah complained as she held out your phone.

“Damon. Did you have to ring the phone so loud?” You whispered down the phone.

 

“Get to the house.” Was all he said before hanging up. Rebekah watched you sluggishly move around and get dressed, swearing softly under your breath and at one point she distinctly heard you declare war against the sun.

“I hate to say I told you so.” She teased, appearing beside you with a glass of water and an aspirin, fully dressed and looking as if she’d never slept in her life.

The two of you made your way to the boarding house and strolled in, a few muttered words were tossed at Rebekah but your mood soon ceased the fire. “Well what have you guys done now?” You sighed as you sat down.

 

“We need help finding Elena.” Bonnie muttered, glancing at you as you leant against Rebekah who didn’t even complain at the contact which made the witch raise her eyebrows.

“Ok well can you guys like turn off the sunshine or something?” You croaked and Caroline shut the curtains, offering you a seat.

“We need to use you in a spell.” Bonnie admitted. You groaned loudly in objection.

 

“Absolutely not!” Rebekah snapped and glared at everyone who all exchanged an awkward look.

“Ok look. I’m dating Rebekah and she is so right. I should be following her advice and not be a magic blood bank.” You said with your head pressed on the cool table. “Also. I’m a Lesbian, who is dating a thousand year old vampire.”

There was more awkward silence followed by Damon clearing his throat and everyone looking at you. “Did you think we didn’t already know that?” Caroline asked and Bonnie tried not to laugh.

 

“We know for years.” Bonnie said and finally gave out a giggle as you looked so relieved you might slide to the floor.

“Your crush on Elena was not at all subtle. You blushed everytime she said your name.” Jeremy chipped in and Damon just shrugged as if he’d also known.

“Ok great, I love you all, not as much as Beck and this drunk girl is going to vito being magic ingredients until she’s less hungover.” You sighed out and grinned at everyone who agreed you were hungover enough for the alcohol in your blood to tamper with the spell.


	14. Chapter 14

“(Y/N) wait! Rebekah called. “I know… how it is but you can’t leave us… me?” She begged.

“Well I can’t stay, it’s dangerous and messy and…” You trailed off as you turned to look at her, hoping your escape would go unnoticed by the Mikaelsons’ in the mess of the ball.

“Tell me that you feel nothing for me and I’ll never ask again.” She said quickly. “I’ll never ask you to stay or come back.”

“I’ll miss you Rebekah.” You muttered and hugged her.

“Go now, if you don’t do it now you’ll never get away.” She said quickly.


	15. Chapter 15

“I’m sorry I stood you up but as you can see i’m rather incapacitated at the moment.” Rebekah said through a groan as she tried to get up from the bed you’d found her on.

“If she’d been on time…” You grumbled as you cleared the way to her.

“If you don’t want to talk to me, you can just say so.” She sighed as you helped her up.

“No apology either.” You huffed and if Rebekah hadn’t been in so much pain she would have giggled at your stubbornness.


	16. Chapter 16

You confidently walked down the stairs to the party only to stop and see it was indeed a ball. “I told you the dress we gave you would be more suited to the occasion.” Klaus teased as he met you on the stairs.

“Well maybe I don’t want to dress up.” You said, feeling a little out of place as you looked over everyone in their finery.

“If you were going to join us in your pajamas I would have dressed accordingly.” Rebekah scoffed teasingly.

“I’m going to put some clothes on, after all. I am a lady” You joked and rolled your eyes as the other Mikaelsons gathered to pile on the teasing. Rebekah guided the way back to your room to help you change.


	17. Chapter 17

“You. You’re the one that turned me.” You complained from the back of Rebekah’s car. She laughed a little at your insistence that someone else had turned you. You weren’t fond of her, though she found you amusing.

“You belong to me and you need to accept it.” She said with amusement as she cleaned the blood off her face.

“Even Klaus would have been better!” You objected. She tutted and glanced at you in the mirror.

“Well now, that’s just rude. I could have left you for dead.” She pointed out. You begrudgingly fell silent as she drove back into town.


	18. Chapter 18

“Rebekah?” You asked sadly. She hugged you quickly before cupping your face in her hands.

“We’ll sort this out. We always manage.” She said with a sad smile.

“I don’t want you to go!” You said and hugged her even tighter.

“Treat every day like Christmas.” She said sadly as she pulled away. “Live and love. Be the best of us.” You didn’t answer but nodded tearfully as she pressed small present into your hands. You held it tightly as she gave the rest of her family her goodbyes and vanished from sight.


	19. Chapter 19

“What’re you doing in my house?” You asked when Rebekah Mikaelson marched through the door looking for Stefan. You couldn’t believe he would invite a Mikaelson in so callously and without a human to retract the invite.  
“And why do I care what you think?” She asked you as she paused mid-stride and turned to look you up and down as you stood on the stairs.  
“As I said this is my house.” You repeated and raised your eyebrows when she frowned.  
“Right.” She sighed and closed her eyes before nodding to herself and smiling a smile that could fool a lesser predator into thinking it was kindness in her eyes. “You’re Stefan’s little sister.”  
“Twin, sister.” You corrected her with a sharp glare.

“But the younger twin?” She said, pushing your patience. “Perhaps you can help me find what I’m looking for.”  
“Why would I help a Mikaelson? Besides whatever it is that you’re looking for, probably won't end well for me will it?” You were down the stairs in a flash, perched on one of the side tables in the hall, surprising Rebekah with your speed.

****************************************

“Why did you make us come here?” Damon asked irritably as he glared at Elijah who politely let him and Stefan in.  
“We have a mutual problem.” Was all he said before he marched into the other room.  
“I’m glad they’re as cryptic as ever.” Stefan muttered to Damon who grumbled out an agreement.

“You sister seems to have enchanted Rebekah.” Klaus said as he made himself comfortable in a seat before motioning for the brothers to sit down.  
“This is a problem how?” Stefan asked Klaus who rolled his eyes. “Elena caught them the other day, is that what you’re worried about? The world knowing they’re together?”  
“I find that despite being the more… reserved Salvatore she is better off doing what she wants. Keeping her under control is rather irritating.” Damon commented.

“Perhaps we should be consulted on our relationship?” Rebekah said sarcastically as she strode into the room with you following behind her.  
“Honestly we’re not children, I don’t complain when you have awful relationships! Why can’t I be in a good one?” You said huffily as you frowned at your brother’s who exchanged looks.  
“We weren’t complaining about it.” Damon said defensively.  
“Right so it’s you that has a problem?” Rebekah said to Klaus and Elijah who winced.

“Given the situation between our family's are you sure this is the best time?” Elijah said diplomatically because Klaus was looking at you as if he wanted to toss you through the nearest window.  
“You mean because Klaus wants to kill the doppelganger of my brother’s psycho ex?” You said pointedly.  
“Frankly neither of us care what you think and if we’re a problem I’d be more than happy to leave. There are places that family drama has kept (Y/N) from visiting. I’d love to take her to see them.” Rebekah turned to you, smiling when you linked your fingers with hers and you both left, leaving the four brother in the lurch.


End file.
